


Guesses and Gifts

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [26]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Romance, wow I actually wrote a romance fic I'm kind of shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Della and Livvy exchange anniversary gifts.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Jewelry'.
Relationships: Physic | Livvy Sonden/Della Vacker
Series: Keeptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Kudos: 3





	Guesses and Gifts

"Happy anniversary." Livvy passed Della a box.

"Thanks!" Della slid her fingers along the edge of the lid. "Let me guess, it's a necklace?" The box was about the right size and shape a necklace, if it was large.

"Open it and see," Livvy replied.

That grin on her face…."You do realize that your patented  _ I'm-up-to-something  _ look is making it a little hard to believe that this is a completely innocent gift?"

"Okay, it is a little unconventional...but open the box, okay? I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Della flipped open the lid.

The gift was made from gorgeous metals and gemstones, but it definitely wasn't a necklace.

It was a  _ dagger. _

The gleaming metal blade was tucked into a teal-and-purple sheath; teal stones were set into the silvery handle. 

Della unsheathed the dagger and picked it up by the handle. It was balanced perfectly; the grip was comfortable, and the blade was long enough to do decent damage but short enough to be relatively lightweight. 

"Livvy, I–"

"Do you like it?" Livvy asked. "I wanted something that fit with your I-may-be-pretty-but-I-can-kill-you aesthetic—"

She was cut off when Della set the box down and threw her arms around Livvy. "I love it. Thank you."

"Aw, you're welcome."

"I feel like my present is going to seem kind of boring now," Della admitted as they sat back down.

"I highly doubt that."

Della passed her a small box wrapped in sparkly silver paper. 

"Cool, a new disguise mask!" Livvy held up the dark blue object, dusted with gold glitter.

"Not just any disguise mask. See these lenses that cover the eyes?" Della gestured to them. "When you need to be disguised while doing Physician work, you don't have to wear glasses on top of your mask. And when you don't need the lenses, they retract into the top." 

Livvy slipped the mask on. "It fits perfectly. Thanks so much; this is going to make Black Swan stuff a lot easier."

"I'm really glad you like it."

"Trouble is, I think the standard is now so high that I'm going to have trouble coming up with a gift next year."

Della took another look at her new knife. "Me too....but we can worry about that then." She pulled her partner in for a kiss.

  
  



End file.
